High School crush
by Gaara'sbutterfly
Summary: Ino a regular common girl who attends Konoha High a rich kids school has a crush on Gaara who doesn't even knows she exist, but what happens when she has to tutor him for an exam re-take would he find fellings for her or she'll be crushed? highs school AU
1. Ino Yamanaka's day

Hey guys I know I'm not finished with 'Ino's Pokemon adventure' but I'm having a little writers block now so I'm starting this new story this is set in the present time so yea you'll also hear other manga titles and modern bands, and other technological stuff I'm trying to make the school system Japanese like hopefully I can make it enjoy and please r & r

Ch 1: Prologue

_I'm Yamanaka Ino and I'm 18 years old, and I attend Konoha High with my twin sister Inoue, this is mostly a rich kids school me and my sister entered due to scholarships I wonder if it was a good idea for me to attend it with my sister she's so much better than me at everything, people even say that she's prettier than me and we have the same face, well there's actually one thing I have that she doesn't have is a better figure my breast are bigger and my waist is small you can say I have an hourglass figure actually no because oh forget it why am I even talking so much about my self my life isn't interesting at all as far as I've been in this school I only have a few group of friends Haruno Sakura her mother is a fashion designer, she has a fiancé Uchiha Sasuke his father has some a company that I'm not sure what they do, my other friends are Hyuuga Hinata her father is the chairman of this school and her boyfriend Uzumaki Naruto his dad also has a company that I also have no idea what thay do Naruto and Sasuke never told me no matter how many times I asked them _

_Damn I'm tier of school I just want to go home and read Death Note, Bleach, Full Metal Alchemist, or maybe Ouran High Host Club , actually I'm felling like reading Death Note even if I already read it I can't believe it finished the anime had like only 37 episodes which is weird cid the mange had 108 chapter not including the oneshot that you can find online but I guess it had to end eventually _( a/n: this are my thougths about Death Note what can I say I think Ino would read all of this mangas if she was in the present world and I hate the fact that it ended)

_I hear the bell ring so I got up from my seat and walked out of the class room, I see my sister Inoue she's talking to a group of boys sometimes I wish I was an only child as far as I started liking boys Inoue always stole them from me whenever I liked a boy she flirted with him and they always choose her and not me, and even if I liked a new boy she broke up with the previous one and flirted with the one boy I had a crush on, once I told her that I like a different guy from the one I really liked, she figured out I was lying and she always gets her man actually she always gets my man, well this time she won't get the guy I'm crushing on _

**(a/n ok guys as we all know that was on first person point of view now let's move on to third person( I find it hard to write the story this way and I promise this will be the last time there will be an authors note in the chapters) )**

As Ino walked out of the school she bumped into something actually some one

"oww" she said as she was on the ground "I'm sorry" she said as she looked up she gasped when she saw the red head in front of her

"Sabaku-san" Ino wispered to herself as she felt her hear pounding, she had a crush on him since her second year at Konoha High

"it was my fault" he said as he reached out his hand to help her up she grabbed it and at that moment she felt like some sort of shock passed threw her hand, after she was up he turned away from her walking away, Ino watched him as he got into a limo and she stood there until she saw it disappear, she looked at her hand

'_he touched my hand' _she thougth blushing she closed her hand and put close to her hearth, she was blushing

"awww Ino chan that was so kawaii" Sakura said from behind her

"Sakura!!!" Ino said looking back to see her with Sasuke next to her "w-what are you doing here? I thougth you where home by now"

"well I decided to stay for a wile so I could give you a ride home"

"wow Sakura that's really nice of you, but won't Sasuke be annoyed if I go with you, he probably wants some 'alone time' with you"

"is ok Ino we're not going to hang out today I have other things to do with my older brother" Sasuke said

"oh ok then I would love to have a ride home Sakura" Ino said smiling

"alrigth but you know let's stop by a restaurant to eat before we get home, let's chat a little" Sakura said pulling Ino

"ok" Ino said behind Sakura

Minutes later

Ino was sitting in front of Sakura on a really nice (and expensive) restaurant

"um Sakura I don't think I can afford any thing in this menu" Ino said nervously

"oh hush up I'll pay for everything, and don't worry about paying me back"

"ok" Ino said fixing the skirt of her uniform, the uniform was actually a red dress, with a black jacket on top of it she made it her own style a little by adding a choker with a round sapphire in the middle

"so Ino" Ino asked drinking a sip of her water

"what is it?" Ino asked looking confused

"Hinata told me that Gaara failed his mid-term exam and his father want a student to tutor him"

"really?" Ino asked tilting her head

"yea Hinata wanted me to do it but I told her that I'll find some one that can be the perfect tutor for him"

"who?" Ino asked as she too a sip of her water

"you" Sakura said making Ino choke on her water "Ino are you ok?" Sakura asked getting up from her seat

"y-yeas I'm fine but why me?"

"don't you want to?"

"well I-I"

"alrigth then let's change the subject yesterday I read online that if you clear your mind of any thougth and a person asks you something you'll answer nothing but the truth, wanna try it?" Sakura asked

"yea right like that would work where did you red that Wikipedia, every one knows that website is not 100% accurate you can look for elephants and some one could write that they're pink and they're not "

"c'mon I no let's try it!!!" Sakura said giving Ino a puppy pout look

"fine" Ino said closing her eyes and taking a deep breath

"ok first question what's your favorite dessert?"

"pudding"

"manga or anime?"

"both"

"shoujo or shounen manga?"

"shounen"

"Death Note of Vampire Knight?"

"Death Note"

"do you have a favorite Pokemon?"

"yea"

"which one is it"

"Espeon"

"why?"

"it looks cute"

"what would you prefer the sun or the moon"

"the moon"

"do you want to tutor Gaara so you can get close to him because you have a crush on him?"

"sure"

"I knew it, I knew you liked him" Sakura said claming her victory

"you tricked me!!!" Ino said trying not to yell

"well it was the only way to get you to say yes"

"you didn't have to add the fact that I like him" Ino said blushing

"why you two would look so good together, I can see it now years from now you two getting married, and your kids would look so cute"

"do you really think so Sakura?"

"Ino I know you think you can't get a guy because of your sister but, you'll never know if you try"

"you're rigth Sakura I can, besides if I spend time with him he can see what kind of person I really am and who knows we might have something in common"

"I know one you both read Death Note and have one"

"I don't have a Death Note!!!"

"yes you do is on your bag, even if it's fake you write your sisters name on it, and Gaara got in trouble one day for having one in class"

"I don't remember that?" Ino said

"you where sick that day"

* * *

Well here's chapter one of my new fic I hope you all like it please review


	2. Tutor

Hey guys I still have writers block for my other fanfic so I hope this chapter is good cuz I'm not exactly filled with ideas for this one ether, oh and everything that has a star next to it I'll write some thing about it at the end of the chapter with that enjoy and don't forget to review

* * *

Ch 2: tutor

The next day after Ino was "forced" into confessing that she had a crush on Gaara, and agreed on tutoring him, Sakura was going threw Ino's bag

"Sakura for the last time I don't have a Death Note, those things are expensive damn it, I expended all of my money on my choker" Ino said wile Sakura was still looking threw her bag

"ok sorry I thougth you did, wait what do you mean they are expensive they're only $100*"

"yea money that I don't have"

"you speeded all your money on the choker??" Sakura said shocked at what Ino said

"well Sakura you're rich I'm middle class, so I have to save my money" Ino said

"oh ok well then, I'll leave you now remember you're going to-"

"meet Gaara in the school's library got it" Ino said as she sighed

A few minutes later Ino was outside of the school's library she took a deep breath, she couldn't do it could she at this moment she wished she could be like her sister she wouldn't get nervous about something like this

Wait! Did she just thougth that she wanted to be like her sister!!! That had to be a mistake Ino did not want to be nothing like her sister, no way, not now not ever!!!!

Ino shook her head and slowly opened the door, she looked around to see where Gaara was sitting, she saw him sitting on one of the tables near the window, she walked toward him

"hello Sabaku-San" she said a little nervous

He turned around an looked her " Yamanaka Inoue rigth?"

"Ino, I'm Yamanaka Ino her twin sister"

"she has a twin?" he asked shocked

Ino froze there for a minute he didn't knew she was even alive

"sorry" he said turning his head

"is ok a lot of people mistake us for one another" she said sitting down opening her book

"so let's get started shall we?" she asked

"whatever" he said

She sighed this wasn't going to be easy, it seems that he didn't like this at all, it was his fault for failing in the first place

"Sabaku-San can I ask you something"

"Gaara"

"hu?"

"call me Gaara, why are so proper"

"me proper I'm not proper, I'm everything but don't confuse me with my sister, like everyone else"

"then why do you call me 'Sabaku-san' if your not proper hu?"

"cuz you're in a higher lifestyle than me"

"you're not like that with your friends"

"that cuz they asked me to stop" Ino looked away _' man this is going to be the hardest two months of my life, but if I get him to like me back is worth it' _she thougth

As the weeks went by Ino seemed to be getting Gaara to learn something, may be now it was the time to maybe have a conversation with him to get to know each other, but she didn't knew how to start , she sighed she was waiting for him to show up, she was reading Bleach wile she waited, she just got that volume **(a/n I read Bleach online so I don't know what volume I'm on)**

"Bleach hu?" Gaara said looking over her shoulder

Ino was shocked a little bit, but not because he startle her, because he was so close to her, she moved her eyes to look at him he was so close, she could feel his breath hitting her face, she felt uncomfortable yet nice, she was in love with every girl would enjoy having her crush that close to her

*I'm not really sure how much an actual Death Note cost but is probably around $40 or more, but I had to make it a really expensive price to make it hard for Ino to get so no comment saying 'that's not how much a Death Note cost'

* * *

Well with that said this is where I leave you with chapter 2 chapter three will be out as soon as I can type it


	3. getting to know each other

Hey guys here's chapter 3 of High School Crush enjoy

* * *

Ch 3 getting to know each other

"what else are you into?" he asked as he sat in the chair next to her

Ino tried to hide the disappointment in her face from him leaving her side

"Death Note, Bleach, Full Metal Alchemist Ouran High Host club and other mangas what about you?"

"I read a lot of manga except shoujo"

Ino laughed well that's a girl's favorite type of manga, but to be honest I'm not a big fan of shoujo myself, what kind of music do you listen to?"

"what are we playing 20 questions?"

"I guess so" Ino nodded

An hour passed and they where still talking about the things they had in common one topic was that Death note ended to early and that Ryuk should have not killed Raito at least Ino thougth so, or whether Misa died or not

"I think she died she jumped from a building you can see her standing on the edge of it in the ending"

"on the ending that Ratio is dying! C'mon Gaara she could have decided not to jump, besides you read the end of the manga didn't you?"

"what are you trying to say Ino?"

"all I'm saying is that you see a group of Kira followers at the end of the manga"

"yea so?"

"tell me the girl in the end doesn't look like Misa"

"ok the girl in the end doesn't look like Misa"

"I didn't mean for you to say it" Ino glared at him "anyways we should get started anyways what time is it?" she said looking at the clock

"it's four al ready!!!" Ino said shocked

"time flies when you're talking to some one" Gaara said looking at her

"I guess we should go home then" Ino said getting up her seat "see you tomorrow Gaara" she said smiling at him

"yea sure see you tomorrow" he said still sitting on his chair

Ino walked out of the library, she held her books close to her chest holding them tightly she could feel her face getting red

'_we're getting to know each other now _' she took a deep breath as she kept walking home she liked how thing where going maybe Sakura was rigth maybe this time she'll have her chance so what if he confused her with Inoue a lot of people do that, or not knowing they where twins that's life but deep inside she felt that maybe Gaara would be able to tell them apart if he likes her back, she stopped at a light to cross the street, when she heard her phone ring

"hello?"

"Ino, is me Sakura, how are things with Gaara going?"

"hi Sakura they're going great we actually spend this hole time getting to know each other who knew we had a lot in common"

"see I told you, you could do it and now maybe in a month from now you'll have your first boyfriend Inoue has nothing on you now"

"thanks Sakura but t don't you think a month is too fast?"

"well I guess it is but hey if it all works out don't forget to invite me to your wedding"

Both girls laughed

"ok Sakura I'll invite you to our wedding but you got to promise me something, well two things actually"

"what Ino?"

"one you have to design my dress, and two you'll have to be my bride's maid ok?"

"deal" Sakura said laughing, Ino soon joined her

"thanks a lot Sakura" Ino said when she finished laughing, as she opened the door to her house

"for what?"

"for convincing me to do this, I would probably be fighting with my sister rigth now at home, and now it would be so much easier for me to tell Gaara that I love him"

"well it wouldn't have been that bad after all a lot of girls like Gaara and to tell you the truth he doesn't know any of them and they still confess their feelings for him"

"are you serious Sakura!?!? Well now that we know each other he'll give me a chance" Ino stopped at the base of the stairs _'I hope he does' _

"Ino? Ino are you there?" Sakura asked

"oh yea I'm here I just thougth of something stupid for a minute, I gotta go Sakura I'll see you tomorrow"

"bye Ino"

"bye" Ino hanged up her phone and put it back on her bag

"home so late little sister" a voice said coming from the kitchen

"hi Inoue what's up?" Ino said rolling her eyes as she walked into the kitchen

"nothing how the little tutoring session going?" Inoue asked looking at Ino

"why do you care?" Ino glared at her

Both of them did look actually alike the only difference was their eye color Ino's eyes where light blue, wile Inoue's was a greenish blue, that shows how much people pay attention to them that even with different eye colors people still couldn't tell them apart

Ino turned around and opened the fridge grabbing a bottle of water, and a sandwich that her mom prepared for them after school

"well I have to know how my next boyfriend is doing"

Ino dropped her bottle good thing it was close or the water would have spilled all over the floor

"excuse me your next boyfriend? No Gaara is going to be MY BOYFRIEND" Ino yelled at her

Inoue laughed "yea rigth, most guys in school like me I bet that if I would have confess my feeling for him he would have dated me"

"in you dreams Inoue you had your share of boyfriends, and they all where the guys that I like, I had enough !!!!! Besides the only reason you _**'like him' **_is because I do, well guess what? We have more in common that you think and for once in my life I'm going to be happy with the guy I love understand!!!!!!" Ino slammed her hands on the table

"calm down Ino, gees if you think he likes you more than me"

"I know he likes me more than you, he knows me" Ino glared

"we'll see Ino it all ends in which one of us he confesses his feelings for, after all, all the guts I dated just knew who I was there was nothing to do with what we had in common, just don't cry when he breaks your poor hearth" she said putting her hands on Ino's head

Ino growled at her, she got up and walked away, and stopped near the door "just to let you know you shouldn't have let Sakura convince you that thing would work great, because for you they don't see ya"

"she's wrong thing will work for me this time, and I'll rub it in her face"

* * *

Well guys that's all for chapter three four will be out soon 


	4. Sisters

Hey guys I hope you're liking this story so far 

Ch 4 sisters 

Ino was on her bed it was early morning she was getting ready to leave for school she looked at herself in the mirror her hair was tied in her usual ponytail, every day she had her hair that way so did her sister they always had the same hairdo, hairstyle when one cut her hair the other one had to, this was way too far she took the hair band letting her hair loose she brushed her hair she grabbed another hair band and tied two ponytails and let some of her hair loose, she was not going to do the same things as her sister she had enough they may look alike but they have completely different personalities

"Ino what did you do to your hair??" her mother asked when Ino came down for breakfast 

"I changed my hair style, now people should be able to tell Inoue and me apart" she said sitting down grabbing a bowl of cereal _'thou if they paied close attention to our eye color they can tell us apart too' _she thougth 

"wow Ino you look different than me, what happen can't handle the pressure of looking like me?" Inoue asked smirking 

"ha-ha" Ino said mocking her 

"that's enough you two, you have to leave for school" their mother said "your father and I will be working late at the flower shop so please behave" 

"don't worry mom I will Ino in the other hand" 

Ino rolled her eyes and got up "I'm leaving" she said walking out of the room, she grabbed her bag and left 

"sometimes I wonder what's wrong with that girl" her mother said after she heard the door slam 

"I dunno I guess this is al cuz she likes a guy" 

"awww Ino has her first crush" her mother said smiling "finally was starting to think that girl would never have a boyfriend" 

"thou there may be a chance that he likes me and not her" 

"what about you honey?" 

"what do you mean mom?" 

"do you like this boy too Inoue" her mother said looking into her daughter's eyes

"well of course I do" she lied 

"don't lie to me Inoue, don't think I don't know what you've been doing to your sister" 

Inoue gulped "uh I gotta go bye mom" she said running out the door 

****on the streets****

Ino was walking to school the sky was pretty dark it would probably rain any minute she was close to the school so it didn't matter if it rained yet

" I hope there's no lightning" she said as she shivered 

"hey Ino!!!" Hinata called out to her 

"Hinata, Naruto you two are walking to school?" she asked confused

"my dad wanted to drop us of but there's a lot of traffic" Naruto said pointing at the streets 

"walking seemed faster at this time" Hinata added 

"well I guess we could all got to school together, we're only a few feet away" Ino suggested 

"that seems rational" Naruto said "so Ino" 

"what is it Naruto?" 

"is it true that you like Gaara?" 

"Naruto don't ask her a thing like that!!!" Hinata said 

"is ok Hinata, yea I do like him why?" 

"just wondering" 

"you're his friend Naruto did he mentioned me at all?" Ino asked blushing 

"well he just asked me if I knew you" 

Ino lowered her head 

"hey Ino calm down ok this just getting stated, you'll see thins will get better" Naruto said tapping her on the shoulder 

"thanks Naruto" she smiled 

"hey guys what's up?" Sakura asked as she saw her friends enter the school 

"nothing really" Ino said smiling 

"hey guys mind if I borrow Ino for a minute?" Sakura asked grabbing Ino

"no not at" Hinata said 

Sakura grabbed Ino and dragged her into the school 

"so listen what did you do to your hair?"

"I changed it this way people won't confuse me with Inoue" 

"ok, listen what I wanted to tell you yesterday was, now that you and Gaara are getting to know each other you should-" 

"hey Sakura, little sister" a voice came from behind them 

"Inoue!?!?!" Ino asked shocked "why did you do your hair like mine???" 

"cuz I wanted to" 

"the reason I did my hair like this was so people could tell us apart" Ino glared 

"well we're twins Ino, it looks cute when we have things that are alike don't you think" 

"no I don't think so" Ino said walking away 

"Ino wait!!" Sakura called after her, she stopped and glared at Inoue 

"by the way Sakura, don't tell my sister that she can get Gaara to be her boyfriend she's going to be so sad when he tells her that he doesn't love her" she said smirking 

"you want me to stop telling Ino to follow her heart?" Sakura said, her voice showed some anger in it "let me tell you something Inoue, if anyone is going to cause Ino a heartbreak is you by making her stop! let her be happy ok?" 

Sakura walked away trying to catch up to Ino 

"hey Ino don't worry about your sister ok?" Sakura said taping Ino's shoulder 

"I know things have to always be about her, she can't stand that I take some of the attention" 

"Ino your sister has to grow up" 

Both girls laughed as they walked into class 

"there all better, you look prettier when you smile anyways" Sakura said 

"thanks" 

At the end of school Ino was putting her things away, and looked out the window 

'_it's only going to be cloudy today that's good' _she thougth in relief 

"hey Ino" Sakura yelled from a cross the room 

"I'm coming" Ino said walking toward Sakura "what is it?" 

"what are you doing after your tutoring lesson today?" 

"nothing why?" 

"cuz I need your help modeling some dresses my mom made, so I need you to model them for us" 

"I'll be there" Ino said looking at the clock "I gotta go bye' Ino said walking out of the room

Well guys that's all for now in this chapter 


	5. Moon Dance Random title

Hey guys I've been having a little writers block for this story but I guess I can get enough ideas for this chapter enjoy, and I would really like to hear from all of you who read this story

* * *

Ch 5: Moon dance (I was listening to the song when I wrote this)

Ino walked into the library this was the last day she had with Gaara, this past two months went by so fast, she didn't wanted it to end so fast but hey maybe Sakura was rigth maybe after this Gaara would ask her to be his girlfriend

"aren't you a little late" Gaara said looking at her

"just by a few minutes, is no big deal" she said sitting down "why don't we get started shall we the re-take is tomorrow so let's review all went threw ok?"

"fine" he complained leaning back on his chair

"hey don't lean back, you're supposed to be-"

Gaara grabbed Ino and pull her toward him, she was rigth on top of him

"G-Gaara people c-could be watching" she said blushing, her heart rate was defiantly going up

"there's no one here but us" he said, making her look around she forgot this library had some private places and they where in one of them

"rigth" she said they where so close her face was turning red _'wow Gaara makes his moves fast' _she thougth

She was lost in her thougths that it took her a wile to realize that he kissed her, when she noticed her face turned red for a moment, but then she gave in she wrapped her arms around his neck as he put his arms around her waist pulling her closer

"wow G-Gaara" Ino said almost wispered when they separated to get some air

"what?" he asked looking at her

"t-that was so sudden"

"aren't you cute"

"I'm not dreaming aren't?" she asked

"not that I know of" he replied

"good" Ino smile, suddenly she felt the rush to tell him what she wanted to tell him for a long time "Gaara"

"what?"

"there's something that I've been wanting to tell you for a long time" she said, her face was turning red

"what is it?"

"well I love you Gaara, for a long time, since the day I first saw you last year" she said lowering her head to hide how red she was

"I love you too Ino" Gaara said forcing her to look up at him "I don't think as long as you loved me, but I do love you" he said kissing her again

Gaara felt his cell phone vibrate and look at it was his brother Kankuro calling him

"aren't you going to answer it?" Ino asked

"nha is probably something stupid anyway" he said ignoring his phone

After a few more calls Gaara decided to answer his phone

"I'll be rigth back" he said leaving the room

"Ok" Ino smiled '_I can't believe it this si actually happening we are defiantly going to be a couple now' _she thougth

Gaara came back into the room and grabbed his thing and was about to leave "sorry Ino" he said leaving

Ino just sat there looking at empty space '_what just happened? What did his brother told him?' _she was defiantly confuse now maybe Naruto would know what's going on after all he knew Gaara since kindergarten at least that what he told her, she sighed she had to go to Sakura's house and standing there was not going to get her there

* * *

Well guys chapter five is done now if you're comparing this story to the pokemon one in saying how come this was real and in the other one a dream? Simple this story will be shorter bye


	6. No every one gets their happy ending

Hey guys I'm here with chapter six of 'High school crush' no dhu rigth well I'm still working on 'Ino's pokemon Adventure' so the next chapter should be out soon

Kayle: I'm glad you like this one too, and you'll have to wait and find out to see what happened

* * *

Ch 6: No every one gets their happy ending

When Ino arrived at Sakura's house Sakura mentioned that they had to wait for Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke to get there

"so how did it go did Gaara made a move yet?" Sakura asked eagerly

"well the thing is that, well we kissed" Ino blushed

Sakura gave out a shriek "OMG!!!! Ino I can't believe it, that's practically asking you to be his girlfriend!!!! What did you say?"

"I told him I loved him, and he said that he loved me back"

Sakura shrieked again

"inside voice Sakura please" Ino said looking down "but"

"but? But isn't good what happened Ino?"

"he got a call from his brother"

"and?" Sakura asked

"I dunno what he said but when Gaara came back he picked up his things and left, I don't know what's going on but before he left he said 'sorry Ino' I wanted to ask Naruto what's going on"

"well there could be that_**she **_came back" Sakura said out loud

"who's 'she'?" Ino asked, actually more like demanded

"Naruto knows more about this that I do, but you know that Gaara has 2 older siblings rigth?"

Ino nodded then Sakura went on

"all three of then have a marriage engagement, but since Gaara is the youngest he gets a little exception"

"and that is?" Ino asked

"well the girl moved to another country, so as long as she's not here Gaara could date any one he wanted, and if she came back and Gaara had a girlfriend their engagement was over"

Ino looked at Sakura her eyes where wide "wow that's hard I mean if you have the other two engage to probably powerful clans why the third one?"

"see Ino is like this" Naruto said from behind her, Ino jumped back

"Naruto let your presence be known next time!!" Sakura yelled

"we did but you where busy talking to Ino" Sasuke added

"so you do know more about this Naruto?" Ino asked

"of course I do you want me to tell you everything"

"Please" Ino said eagerly "but first what's that girls name?"

"well ok first of the girl's name is Martsuri, and let me tell you she's ugly as hell, there's a reason her parents have to arrange a marriage for her, and the wired thing she's 2 years younger than us, but anyways before you I can tell you everything you have to understand that out of all the companies in Japan there are five major ones" Naruto said grabbing a pen and a piece of paper (I wish I could add a chart rigth now)

Ino looked at the paper as Naruto stared to write some names

"the top five companies are the Uzumaki clan which is my clan, follow by the Hyuuga clan, then the Uchiha clan, then that girl's clan that I can't remember her last name"

"that's ok Naruto" Ino said signing him to keep going

"and then the Sabaku clan, now sometimes it is beneficial for clans with this status to marry with in the main five clans"

"really then why is Sasuke engage to Sakura?" Ino asked

"well that's because Gaara's older brother Kankuro is going to get married with Becky, Sasuke's older sister, and Temari well, since there's no one in her age range meaning 2 years older or younger" Naruto took a little break to drink some water

"wow things seem so simple yet complicated" Ino stated

"Tell me about it" Sasuke said "but the thing is some people do find the rigth person because of that" he said looking at Sakura

"well it doesn't work for every one, and you may think that Gaara's parents wouldn't be that way" Hinata said

"what do you mean?" Ino asked

"well is an interesting story Gaara's mom didn't came from a wealthy family, she was a scholarship student too like you and your sister" Naruto said

"what does that has to do with anything?" Sakura asked

"it means that Gaara's parent meet in high school, they fell in love and got married without having their parents arrangement" Ino said

"too bad we can't do anything about it, when I found out you liked Gaara, I really wanted to help you get with him before that bitch came back" Naruto said looking at Ino

"Naruto I don't like her either but she's not a bitch" Hinata said

"calling her a bitch is putting it lightly you don't want to know what Gaara thinks of her" Naruto rolled his eyes "he must be cursing out his parents rigth now, at least his father"

* * *

Well guys that's it for this chapter, next chapter will pretty much be what Gaara is doing wile this is going on I'll repeat this in the next chapter in case you guys forget


	7. life’s unfair

Hey guys here's chapter 7 of this story and a reminder to every one everything that's going on in this chapter is happening at the same time as what was going on in Sakura's house last chapter

Kayle: yea poor Ino, well things will work out in the end cuz I want a happy ending for this couple (don't I always)

* * *

Ch 7: life's unfair

Gaara slowly opened the door to his mansion looking around to see if anyone was around, when he closed the door he heard an annoying voice calling him

"Gaara-kun!!!" a girl called up to him as she jumped on him

Gaara rolled his eyes as she hugged him tightly "darling I missed you so much in this past 8 years"

"get off me Matsuri" Gaara said rolling his eyes '_this fucking bitch better get off me or else' _

Gaara turned his head to see his mother walk into where he was

"sorry we had to interrupt your little lesson Gaara" she said

"just get her off me and I'll be fine" he said glaring at Matsuri

"Matsuri why don't you go with your parent I need to talk with Gaara for a minute"

"ok" she said letting him go "hey Gaara guess what? Tomorrow I'm transferring to your school" she said walking away

"that's it my life is completely ruin" he said as he leaned against the door and slide down and sat on the floor

"don't say that Gaara things will work out there is a reason your father and I did this" she said as she sat next to him

"I doubt it, Temari is getting married soon, Kankuro is marring in 3 years you two pretty much have thing going good why can't I choose"

"because when I married your father there was a little deal we had to make" she said nervously

"and that was?"

"well as you know I'm not from a wealthy family, I got into Konoha high with a scholarship, along with one of my friends"

"you told me this already you meet dad, fell in love then got married after you two finished college"

"there was a catch about that, your grandfather didn't wanted me to marry your father, so we told him that all the children we had would be engage to a member of other wealthy clans, your father and I really wanted to get married so we agreed to anything"

"anything hu? You never thought this would happen rigth?"

"rigth I also didn't expect never to see Iku again"

"who's Iku?" he asked looking at her

"she was my best friend since we where little, we went to school together, to be honest it was because of her that I even attended Konoha high, she wanted us to go school together, I guess that if it wasn't for her you wouldn't even be here rigth now"

"I wish I wasn't here rigth now" he said looking down

"don't you ever say that again!!!" she yelled at him, making him jump back "there's a girl you like rigth?"

He nodded, and she smiled "well maybe if we talk to your father we can come up with something" she said getting up

"I doubt it, she's a normal girl not rich" Gaara wispered hoping his mother wouldn't hear him

"so is true that the apple doesn't fall far from the tree" she laughed

"that's not funny mom" he said

"yes it is, think about it you're just like your father at least in the type of girl you like"

Both decided to walk into the living room where everyone was waiting for them Matsuri hugged Gaara again she tried to kiss him but he moved his head to avoid her

"what's wrong Gaara? Why won't you kiss your fiancée after all we're lucky she came back?" Kankuro said looking at his little brother "before you throw your life away" he wispered as he smirked at him

Gaara punched Kankuro and threw him out of the room "you bastard" he wispered, only his brother heard him

Gaara was up in his room, he locked the door, laid on his bed, he was definnatly annoyed by this, one minute he's with Ino, and the next he finds out his annoying bitch of a fiancée was here, if she could only have come tomorrow or never, maybe his relationship with Ino would actually had a chance, why did Kankuro had to even tell him she was here, things would have definnatly gone better, he would have called his parents to tell him that he was going to be with his girlfriend if he had time to ask her, which she would say yes after all she said she loved him then since he didn't knew the bitch was here their fucking engagement would be over and Gaara would be free from that ridiculous arrangement, suddenly he thougth of something why did she came now? Did Kankuro called her, he was the only one (besides Naruto) who knew he had feelings for Ino, not to mentioned he said '_before you throw your life away' _

He had to talk with his parent but unfortunately it was midnight and everyone was asleep, he could wake them up but they wouldn't listen too well if they're half asleep he decided to wait until morning before school, all he could do now was sleep and hope thing would go like he wanted to

* * *

Well guys that's all I can come up with for this chapter I hope you're all enjoying this fic and please review


	8. 4 years later

Hey guys here's chapter 8 of high school crush, man am I getting into this story hu?

Well with that said I'd say that this story might be reaching the end maybe 2 or more chapters to go depending on how I feel about it any way here's chapter 8

* * *

Ch 8: after 4 years

"forget it Naruto" Gaara asked looking at him

"c'mon Gaara Hinata and I are getting married in a few weeks and I really want you to be the best man" Naruto said pleading with his friend

"alrigth I'll do it just stop this" Gaara sighed in defeat he didn't want to go to any weddings, he barely wanted to marry, his idea of talking to his parents to stop hi engagement with Matsuri was a failure

"hey Gaara cheer up thing won't be so bad" Naruto said trying to cheer his friend up

"I doubt it"

"Ino is going to be there"

Gaara's eyes widen as soon as he heard her name

"you still like her do you?"

"not really, I'm just shocked that she'll be there what's she up to?"

"she's dating Kiba"

"she's what?" he couldn't believe what Naruto just said

"believe it Gaara, Kiba always had something for Ino, but he knew he didn't have a chance against you for her hearth, she doesn't look happy thou, I bet she still thinks about you every day" Naruto said looking at him waiting for a reaction or something

"she's always on my mind" he confessed to Naruto " I swear if Kiba does anything to her"

"Gaara relax ok you'll see her soon rigth" Naruto said, he took a look at his watch "is getting late I have to go home, I'll see you tomorrow"

"fine" he said as Naruto walked out of the mansion, Gaara sighed as he fell back on the chair he was sitting on

He couldn't believe what was going on Ino with Kiba? Impossible it couldn't be they have nothing in common, probably Sakura had something to do with this, he wondered if she still thougth about him, like he thougth of her, the last time he saw her was four years ago when she told him that it would be for his best interest not to see her again

_Flashback _

_It was after school and Gaara_ _walked into the class room and saw Ino sitting at her desk he walked over to her _

"_Ino we need to talk" he said looking at her, she looked away from her bag and looked at him_

"_about what?" _

"_about what happened yesterday , there was something that I had to take care of" _

"_your fiancée is in town, is ok we didn't really went out so you don't have break up with me" she said standing up and walking away _

"_is not that" he said grabbing her hand "Ino I love you and you know that, I'll find a way put it off so we can be together" _

"_I'm not worth it Gaara, if you're with me won't you be throwing your life away? Just think about it there may have been a reason for your parents decision on that mater besides maybe it maybe on your best interest to marry a rich girl, than be with me, after all there's nothing wrong with trying to stay in your social status" _

_Gaara just stood still his gaze on her, he opened his mouth to say something but she talked again _

"_Gaara is best for you that we never see each other again, we're in school and all but we can avoid each other" she said trying to release her hand from his grip, once he let her go she walked away "good bye Gaara" _

_End Flashback _

That was the last thing she said to him after that she always tried to avoid him, why did she thougth that it would be good for him not to be with her? What he wanted the most rigth now was to see her

***In another part of town***

"Hinata I can't believe you're getting married!!!" Sakura said with a big smile one her face "Talking bout weddings Ino has Kiba proposed to you yet?" she added looking at Ino who was coming in with a few flower arrangements

Ino just stood there looking at her arrangement that she just put on the table "well he did"

"oh Ino we're so happy for you now the dress I made for you can actually go down the aisle" Sakura said hugging Ino

"Sakura I told him that I would think about it, I don't think I'm ready for this yet"

"is Gaara again isn't it" Hinata said sadly

"don't mention him Hinata!!" Sakura wispered to her as soon as Ino looked down

"what Gaara!! Don't be ridiculous I am so over him that was for years ago I'm perfectly happy with Kiba" she said faking a smile

'_she's faking it' _Sakura thougth

'_that fake smile creeps me out' _Hinata thougth looking at her

"guys like I said that was four years ago I'm perfectly fine I made the rigth decision when I said that we shouldn't see each other again"

"if you say so Ino" Sakura said getting up "I have to go Sasuke is waiting for me outside bye"

"bye Sakura" Hinata and Ino waive as Sakura left

"um I-Ino?"

"what is it Hinata?"

"Naruto invited Gaara to out wedding and he wants Gaara to be the best man and...."

"you want to know if I mind? Don't worry Hinata is not like I'm not going to show up I'm one of your brides maid is ok really like I said I'm over him"

Ino's cell phone starter to ring

"hello" she said picking it up "hey Inoue how are things with Sai going?"

A lot of things change on those past four years for Ino, one thing was that her sister and her started to get along like when they where kids, and was now dating Sai which Ino didn't really like he was too emotionless but what ever, she also owns her parents flower shop, along with her sister of course, and the fact that she's dating Kiba thanks to Sakura sure she didn't love him as much as she loved Gaara, she would never love anyone as much as she loved him, but she realized that they could never be together it was a fact, sometimes even if you find true love it doesn't mean that it can work for you especially in her circumstances she had to live with it and accept it which she did

* * *

Well guys chapter 8 is done hope you all enjoy this please review!!!!!


	9. Reunion

He y guys here's chapter 9 of this story and we are getting close to the end

Kayle: well thing will work out in the end so just keep reading and I doubt Ino can start her own multibillion dollar business

* * *

Ch 9 Reunion

After Naruto and Hinata's wedding everyone was at the party except Ino she was outside by the balcony she knew she said that she was going to be ok but she couldn't handle it she hasn't seen Gaara in four years she thougth she was over him but she guessed she wasn't

"what's wrong with me?" she wispered the cold nigth air was blowing her loosed hair all over the place "maybe I should go" she said and with that she turned around and bumped into some one falling on the floor

"sorry I wasn't looking where I was going" the male she bumped into said it sounded very familiar to her it couldn't be who she thougth he was? She looked up to see Gaara in front of her holding his hand out to her

Just like the day they meet

"I-I can get myself up" she said getting up as fast as she could, she felt tears forming in her eyes she had to get away from him as fast as she could, but he stopped her by grabbing her hand

"I missed you Ino" was all he said, she turned around he was looking straight at her his blue eyes meet hers she couldn't hold her tears back anymore, she hugged him as her tears fell down her face

"I missed you too" she said crying, Ino soon felt his arms around her, as she kept crying

"calm down Ino I'm here now" he said softly to her

"for how long?" she asked looking up at him

"for ever Ino marry me" he said looking at her, Ino was shocked and backed away

"b-but Gaara what about-"

"forget about her she was never something to me, she's nothing but a bitch anyways"

Ino opened her mouth but Gaara kept going "don't even mention that I'm throwing my life away" he said getting closer to her "with out you my life is unbearable, I would trade everything I have just to be with you"

"where would we go Gaara your parents wouldn't be happy with this"

"we'll run away somewhere where they can't find us"

Suddenly Ino felt his lips against hers, he brought her closer to him by wrapping his arms around her waist, she returned the kiss and wrapped her harms around his neck they both liked this feeling they longed this like a hunger that was just then satisfied, once they ended the kiss Gaara rested his forehead against hers

"what do you say Ino will you marry me?" he asked again

"yes Gaara I will" she said kissing him

"tomorrow at nigth meet me at the park, bring everything that you can tomorrow you and I will be together for the rest of our lives"

****the next day****

Ino was finishing packing her things she felt like teenage girl, running away to get married with her boyfriend which wasn't that far from the truth she was 22 not 18 but still if running away was the only way they could be together so be it, on her way out she noticed the wedding dress Sakura had made for her, she would finally be able to wear it when she was about to leave Kiba was at her door

"Kiba!!! Y-your back early

He looked at her bags "where are you going?"

"I'm leaving Kiba I have to tell you the truth I never really liked you so is over between us see ya Kiba" she said walking away, but Kiba grabbed her

"you're not leaving me Ino"

"you can't force me to stay here"

"yes I can, and you will love me Ino"

"Kiba you can't force someone to love you now let me go before I beat you up"

"you wouldn't dare Yamanaka"

"don't underestimate me Inuzuka" Ino said swinging her bag at Kiba hitting him on the head throwing him back, when Kiba got up from the floor I was already out the door minutes later Ino walked to the park Gaara was waiting for her, next to his car, when she got close to him, he kissed her

"do you have everything?"

"yea this is everything" she nodded

"that's good" he said helping her with her bags "what's with the dress?"

"um Sakura made it for me, it would be a shame if I didn't take it with me"

"I can't wait to see you in it" Gaara wispered in her ear making her blush was this really happened where they really going to leave Konoha and live somewhere else

****one day later in Suna(is not in the desert but is obvious isn't it?")****

Ino was wearing the beautiful wedding gown Sakura made for her she was finally getting married with Gaara once they said their I do they kissed making their marriage official

"how does it feel Ino?" he said to her once they where in the room of the hotel they where staying on

"how does what feel?" she asked him looking confused

"to be my wife?" he said pulling her to the bed getting on top of her

"it feels wonderful" she said

* * *

Well that's all for chapter 9 you guys know what their going to do so and no this is not the end so stay tuned for the epilogue


	10. Epilogue

Hey guys here's the epilogue of High School Crush if you want a sequel please tell me cuz I do have something planned but I need to know if you guys want it

* * *

Epilogue

Gaara walked into his apartment Ino was sitting in the couch reading a book, he slowly walked up to her, she had no clue that her husband was walking to her until she felt something around her

"happy anniversary baby" he said handing her a bouquet of roses

"oh Gaara they're beautiful thank you honey" she said grabbing the flowers, she took a deep breath taking the sweet aroma of the flowers

"I knew you'll love them" he said kissing her

One year ago they got married, and that was the happiest year of his life, sure it was hard for him to make the change from the upper-class status that he was used to, but as long as he had his wife with him he didn't care if he had billons or not, it was also hard for him to leave his family behind, but that was probably hard for Ino as well, they both knew that this decision would take them away from their family and friends, but in return they would one day have their own family

"what are you thinking Gaara?" Ino asked her husband who had smirk on his face

"I was wondering how long tonight is going to be" he said picking her up taking her to the bedroom

Gaara laid Ino one the bed under him, he took off his shirt and then Ino's he kisses her again, this time he kisses her neck his hands moving all over his wife's body he enter her swiftly, Ino sighed in pleasure once they where done Gaara held Ino in his arms as she was asleep listening to her breathing

***one month later***

Gaara was waiting for Ino to come out of the doctor's office she hasn't been felling well this past week so she decided to go to a doctor, when Ino came out she looked really happy

"Ino what is it?"

"Gaara I'm pregnant!!!" she said hugging him "we're going to be parents"

Gaara looked at Ino and kissed her they where going to have a child, he knew at that moment Ino would have loved to tell her mother and friends but she knew she couldn't they wanted to make sure no one knew where they where, nine months later Ino gave birth to a little baby girl with red hair and blue eyes, she had dark rings around her eyes like her father

"so what are we going to name her?" Gaara asked remembering that Ino made a list of ten names for the baby if it was a boy or a girl

"I was thinking Masago" she said looking at her baby

"that sounds beautiful" he said looking at his newborn daughter

"do you want daddy to hold you?" Ino asked her baby handing her to Gaara

"Ino I don't think-" he said but Ino had already handed him the baby

"hold he head up honey" she said

Masago was so little, and beautiful he now had two beautiful women in his life, his beloved wife, and his daughter

* * *

Well that's the end of this story if you want a sequel comment on it and if I get enough I may make it I hope you all liked this story bye

GaarasButterfly


End file.
